Their Love, This Kiss
by Hey Vixen
Summary: Is Yuuri and Wolfram's engagement real? No matter how much they joke about it, is that all it is? A mockery of love? Lots of Yuuram fluff : R&R. [ONESHOT]


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou but I do pwn Wolfram :D_**

"Yuuri! Yuuri!" Wolfram threw a shoe at Yuuri, who was drooling in his sleep.

"Wake up you wimp!"

"Grhhmp..." Yuuri groaned. This was not his favorite way to be awoken.

"Gunter has requested that we join him for a private breakfast, idiot." Wolfram reminded as he stretched, the perfectly sculpted muscles in his stomach tightening. He pulled on his blue uniform, silver fastenings shining.

"Hmpfh... Actually he invited me, Wolf." Yuuri yawned, slowly gaining more consciousness.

"Well, I couldn't let you be alone with him, cheater!"

"Then why are you in such a hurry? He probably wants to discuss my studying habits..." Yuuri shuddered.

"He'll cry if you are late." Wolfram said simply. Yuuri eyed him, noticing the way the sunrise shone in his brilliant blonde hair. Wait, sunrise...?

"Ah! You woke me up at the crack of dawn?! Why must you be so cruel?"

.-.

"Your Majesty! I am so glad that you decided to join my humble breakfast..." Gunter glanced at Wolfram, wishing he wasn't accompanying His Majesty.

"Gunter..." Yuuri sighed. Gunter's eyebrows raised expectant. Was this the proposal of love that he dreamed of? The way His Majesty said his name so softly like that of a lover-

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HAVE BREAKFAST AT DAWN?!" Gunter seemed to have the wind kicked out of him.

"Forgive His Royal Wimp, Gunter. He tends to be cranky." Wolfram said smoothly, sipping tea.

"Don't call me a wimp!"

"Your Majesty, please I have something of utmost importance to speak to you about." Gunter seemed to have regained his voice.

"What is it Gunter? Has Big Shimaron done something again?"

"If that happened, we would be briefed by Gwendal, not Gunter. _Baka_." Wolfram rolled his emerald eyes. Would Yuuri ever get smarter? Gunter ignored the blonde prince's remark.

"No, Your Majesty, it's something much more urgent..." Yuuri's eyes grew concerned.

"What? Spit it out, Gunter."

"I am speaking of..."

"Yes?" Even Wolfram was intrigued.

"_Your marriages_, Your Majesty."

"Marriages?!" Wolfram and Yuuri shouted in unison.

"Yes, Your Majesty. As you know, Maous have concubines as well as the official Queen so as to _further_ the next generation. I assume you still want Wolfram as your official Queen?"

"Yes of course," Yuuri waved away the idea of having someone else besides Wolfram as his fiancee. Wolfram stared at Yuuri, completely taken aback. He had no idea that Yuuri actually thought of him as a real fiancee, "but concubines? Do I really _need_ those?" Gunter seemed surprised as well.

"Don't you want more siblings for Greta?" It was time for Yuuri to be shocked. Of course he wanted Greta to have siblings, but to have more than one spouse seemed wrong.

"I.. I will consider it." Wolfram's face reddened with anger. How dare he even think about it, that cheater! Wolfram opened his mouth to object but was cut off-

"Come Wolfram, let's go." Yuuri's face was etched with anger as well.

.-.

Yuuri had avoided Wolfram after breakfast, taking lunch with Greta and Anissina. (Who tried to show him her latest invention- the never-ending sandwich. He refused to attach clamps to his buttocks, and the subject was dropped.) It was evening, and Yuuri still had to go to the baths and bed- where he would inevitably meet Wolfram.

Yuuri soaked in the steaming water, thinking about Wolfram, concubines, Greta's possible siblings and idea of sharing his bed with another.

He stood, steamy water sliding off of his toned muscles.

He had decided.

.-.

Wolfram was already in his fluffy pink nightgown, looking disgruntled and unhappy with Yuuri for avoiding him. He heard the door close gently, but refused to face his fiancee, choosing rather to sit on the far edge of their bed.

"Where have you been, cheater? Already so eager to find concubines?" Yuuri did not reply, but silently crossed the room and stood behind Wolfram, admiring his cascading blonde hair and the defined muscles of his back clothed in adorable pink. Wolfram had done a lot for Yuuri to make him happy, least of all this fluffy nightgown. His thoughts jumped to how strange it is for two men in a relationship like his. However, Yuuri was determined to stick with his decision.

Slightly shaking, his hand stretched out and caressed Wolfram's shining locks. His voice shook nervously as he lowered his head onto Wolfram's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Love is love, no matter the gender. It is meant to be shared between two people, deeply devoted to each other. Wolfram... I am deeply devoted to you." Yuuri could not stand it any longer. He sat beside Wolfram and turned Wolfram's head towards his face.

Wolfram's expression was one of annoyance.

Yuuri, shocked, looked quickly away, hurt by Wolfram's rejection. Was all of it a lie? Did Wolfram join him on his journeys, using the accidental marriage as a cover because... there was nothing better going on?

"When are you ever going to stop being such a wimp?" That confirmed it. Wolfram had really just been messing with Yuuri's head the whole time. How could he actually have fallen for the beautiful prince's trap?

"Why do you have to complicate things, just say what you meant! For once, Yuuri just simply say what you feel!"

"I love you, Wolf." It had tumbled so easily out of his lips. His eyes glistened, he refused to look at the beautiful boy. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears in vain.

A soft pressure was upon Yuuri's lips. His eyes opened in shock, tears falling freely. Wolfram's emerald eyes connected with his midnight black ones, and he knew. It wasn't a hoax. Their love, this kiss, was real.


End file.
